Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante
Summary The pup's pups are grown now, and have taken over their parents responsibilities, except Chase, who is still the leader. One week, a rash of peculiar robberies are committed and the pups are paid a visit by a very old friend of Chase's. Story (chase is standing in a bank watching a nearby trapper sniff a dead guard's body) (trapper walks over to chase, shaking his head) Chase: Drowned? Trapper: Yep. Chase: DAH! (chase takes off his helmet and throws it) Chase: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! (trapper is scared by his leader's sudden anger) Trapper: I- I don't know, sir. Maybe Pierce can- Chase: Don't bother. (later that day in the lookout command center) (it nighttime) (chase is in front of the big screen, looking at case files) (skye walks in) (chase notices) Chase: I just don't understand how he does it. All the guards are drowned, theres no scent and the cameras are shorted out! (sighs) Skye: Don't stress yourself. You'll find him eventually. (just then the paw patrol comes up the elevator) Trapper: Paw patrol ready for action, Chase, sir! Oh, hi aunt Skye. Ace and Lani: Hi mom! Chase: Whats the emergency? Trapper: How should we know, you called us. Chase: No. Trapper: Well if you didn't, then who- (the lights turn off, shrouding the command center in darkness) (lani jumps in dylan's arms while winter does the same with ace) ????: I am the terror, that barks in the night; I am the flea, that you cannot flick; I am the spider, that nips at your neck; I am the thing, that goes pup in the night; I am:...... (the lights come back on and a cloud of blue gas apearss behind the pups) (trapper readys his net launcher) Chase and Darkpaw Pup: DARKPAAAWW PUP! Trapper: You know him? Chase: I should. When I was getting my advanced police pup training in Adventure Pup Pup Bay, I saved him from the traps of his arch nemesis, oh, two times if I recall correctly? Darkpaw Pup: Your never going to let that go, are you? Chase: Nope. And speaking of recalling, aren't you a little old for hero work? Darkpaw Pup: So are you. Yet here we are. Chase: May I interest myself in why you are here, old friend? Darkpaw Pup: I'm tracking a new villian, who can turn himself into water- Chase: Of course! Why didn't I see that before! How could I be such an idiot? Darkpaw Pup: So you've seen him then? Chase: Only his work. Why does he need the money? (darkpaw shrugs) Chase: The only question I have now is: Where will he strike next? Darkpaw's Pup Tag: Suspicouss action at City Hall. Trapper: Oh no, aunt Kyla! Ace: SOON to be aunt. Trapper: Whatever, we've got to save her! Ace: AND the mayor. Trapper: ''Stupid mayor. ''And Chickelletta I suppose? Ace: Yes. Darkpaw Pup: Well what are we standing here for? Darkpaw to the rescue! Chase: Alright, paw patrol is on a roll! Skye: This pups gotta fly! Chase: Uuuhh, no. (skye is already down the slide with lani) Chase: Sometimes that woman........ (he slides down the pole) (chase calls kyla on her pup tag) Chase: Kyla, this villian is very dangerous, do not engage, I repeat do not engage. (at city hall) (kyla gets chase's message) Kyla: Mayor, Chickelletta, I need you to come with me. Will add more soon...........